


Love at First Sight| Lumity Human AU

by Nitanix



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, TheOwlHouse - Freeform, girlxgirl, gxg, toh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:48:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28497810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nitanix/pseuds/Nitanix
Summary: Love at first sight was not something Amity believed in. That was until 𝘴𝘩𝘦 walked in. From the very  moment she laid eyes on the new girl, something inside her just clicked. Was she the only one who felt the it, or did the new girl feel it too.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Kudos: 5





	Love at First Sight| Lumity Human AU

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first A03 fanfic. I'm used to writing on Wattpad, so pardon me as I try to figure out this new website. Although it shouldn't be much different. Also updates will be slow!

Amity exhaled into her scarf. It had just turned winter in the Boiling Isles and she was not excited. It always turned freakishly cold in the winter, and despite living in Bonesborough all her life, Amity could never get used to it. Although it was freezing, she did have to admit that it looked beautiful. The ground was covered in a thin pure white sheet of snow. The trees had icicles hanging from the branches, and when the sun hit it just right it would cause them to sparkle beautifully. Everything about it was beautiful. 

"HEY AMITY!" She recognized that voice. She **dreaded** that voice. Boscha. Amity tried to distract herself with the environments beauty but even that was ruined as Boscha kept yelling her name from across the street. Boscha and Amity had been close friends, but Boscha teased her relentlessly just like her siblings.

"AMITY!" Boscha yelled. Amity scoffed at her ridiculous antics. Doesn't she know not to cause a scene?

Boscha must have realized that her constant yelling wasn't working because she started to jog over to her. Amity rolled her eyes and silently prayed for Boscha to slip and fall on the icy ground. 

It didn't happen, but a girl could wish. Boscha reached her and said, " Amity! Why didn't you respond? Could you not hear me, or could it be you were busy daydreaming about some girl?" She said the last part with a sly smirk.

Amity smacked her on the back of the head, "C'mon Boscha. We're going to be late. Don't want to miss seeing your little girlfriend." 

"Ah hey! She is not my girlfriend. She's my... partner." Boscha said shyly.

"Whatever helps you sleep at night Boscha. You sound like a historian." Amity said. She started walking, perfering to not be late to school.

Boscha followed suit. "How exactly do I sound like a historian?" Boscha asked curiously. 

"They were just very close friend that loved with each other for years. That is equivalent to, 'Oh, I've dated Willow for a year but still call her a friend because I'm not ready." Amity said mockingly. 

"Well I'd bet that your worst. You've never even had a girlfriend." Boscha retorted.

Amity ignored her and started speeding up as she saw that the school had come into view. 

Amity sighed and thought, _today_ was _going to be one hell of_ _a day._


End file.
